My Pinky Girl
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi tidak disetujui. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu. Apakah Kakashi dapat bertahan? Warning: LEMON. RnR please! SEKUEL UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: KakaSaku

Warning: OOC, lime, lemon, gaje, abal, Read n Review, plis. Don't like don't read. No flame!

A/N: Ini fic keduaku. Semoga kalian suka. Kisah ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi author lho! *Tapi gak semuanya cuma sebagian, bener lho*

Terimakasih buat Li Chylee-Senpai yang sudah men-supportku dalam pembuatan fic ini dan juga berkat review yang positif dari Awan Hitam-Senpai, Aya-na Rifa'i, Chiu-chi Hatake, dan juga LuthMelody dari fic pertamaku yang berjudul Sunset. Membuatku semangat membuat fic lagi. Maaf gak bales review-nya. Jujur aku seneng banget di review ama para senpai yang aku hormati, hehehe...

Aku juga suka baca fic kalian, tapi jadi silent readers *dijitak*

Selamat membaca...

**My Pinky Girl**

**By**

**Chima Kawaii Hatake**

_Maafkan bila cintaku tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya padamu... Maaf bila kau terluka karena ku jatuh di dua hati..._

Ponsel seorang gadis berambut pink itu berbunyi.

'Kakashi-koi, pagi-pagi gini telepon. Padahal baru tadi malam ia bertemu denganku,' batinnya dalam hati. Dengan malas-malasan gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm..." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ayo, bangunlah. Jangan malas-malasan begitu," tutur seseorang di seberang sana dengan suara yang lembut.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun," ucapnya dengan masih mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Emm... Sakura, nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Kau mau, 'kan?"

"Iya... Eh? Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura kaget. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah. Ibuku ingin mengetahui gadis yang selama ini menjadi pacarku."

"..." Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku mau," jawabnya setengah hati.

"Oke. Kalau begitu nanti malam aku jemput. Bye..." Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengakhiri teleponnya.

Sakura merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihnya itu.

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Aku pakai baju apa? Aku bingung!" Sakura mengoceh sendiri sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura heboh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Huuh, apa-apaan sih kau ini, Jidat Lebar? Datang-datang langsung heboh begitu!" Ino mendengus kesal.

"Aku... Aku..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku diajak Kakashi ke rumahnya."

"Oh ya? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku akan dikenalkan pada orangtuanya."

"Wah, baguslah. Berarti Kakashi serius padamu."

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku tidak siap. Aku benar-benar tidak siap," ucap Sakura lemas.

"Kau harus mencoba dan jangan menyerah dulu!" Ino memberi semangat kepada Sakura.

"Begitu ya..." jawab Sakura ragu.

_Ting tong ting tong_

Suara bel dari rumah seorang gadis bermata emerald itu berbunyi.

"Itu pasti kekasihku!' batinnya dalam hati. Dengan gaya rambut terurai dan memakai gaun berwarna hitam di atas lutut dan sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya ditambah memakai sepatu high heels setinggi 10 cm, membuat Sakura terlihat anggun dan elegan. Ia membukakan pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, membuat seseorang yang datang itu terpesona melihatnya.

"Sa... Sakura, ini kau?" ujar Kakashi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah tak mengenali gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kau cantik sekali. Kau berbeda, penampilanmu terlihat dewasa."

Mendengar pujian dari Kakashi membuat wajah Sakura memerah semerah tomat.

"Silahkan masuk." Kakashi membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya diam. Tanpa basa-basi, Kakashi langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang!" sambut ibu Kakashi hangat.

"Wah, pacarmu cantik sekali," pujinya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

"Tiga tahun," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Wah, sudah lama juga ya... Kakashi tidak pernah bilang pada Ibu kalau dia mempunyai pacar. Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Hahaha... Menikah? Tapi aku masih sekolah!" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa geli. Dia mengira ibu dari kekasihnya itu sedang bercanda. Wajah ibunda Kakashi berubah menjadi muram.

"Kakashi, ibu ingin bicara denganmu sebentar," pinta wanita paruh baya itu. Ia menggamit lengan Kakashi menjauhi ruang tamu, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi santai.

"Kakashi, bagaimana sih, kau ini? Kenapa pacaran dengan anak kecil? Berapa perbedaan umur kalian? "

"Beda... Beda delapan tahun," jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ibu ingin kau cepat menikah. Kapan kau akan menikah jika kau tetap bersamanya? Tinggalkan dia, Kakashi!"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mencintainya, Bu."

Karena penasaran, Sakura mencuri dengar percakapan antara Kakashi dengan ibunya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hatinya merasa kecewa dan sedih mendengar perkataan ibunda Kakashi.

"Aku permisi pulang," ucapnya lirih.

"Sa... Sakura?" ucap Kakashi kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba pamitan. Ia berjalan cepat sampai akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja," ucap Sakura dingin. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar. Akhirnya ia berlari dan Kakashi mengejarnya.

"Kakashi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura dan mengantarkannya pulang, Bu."

"Tidak usah. Kau tetap di sini," perintah ibunya tegas, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Kakashi. Dia terus berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah menjauh.

"Sakura, tunggu...!" panggil Kakashi. Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan berlari semakin cepat walaupun sedang memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berusaha menghentikan motor yang sedang lewat. Dengan berani ia menghadang motor itu sampai akhirnya berhenti mendadak. Sakura langsung naik motor itu, yang dia inginkan saat itu hanyalah pergi dari rumah Kakashi dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu bingung.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini...!"

"Hei, jangan seenaknya begitu ya! Aku bukan tukang ojek!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara! Cepat jalan!" bentak Sakura.

Sakura mendesak pemuda itu untuk cepat-cepat menjalankan motornya. Mau tidak mau, pemuda itu menurut dan langsung tancap gas. Kecepatan motor itu membuat Kakashi tidak bisa mengejar Sakura karena kehilangan jejak.

"Nona, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda itu. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba ia meminta pemuda itu mengehentikan motornya di sebuah tempat. Tepatnya di taman yang berada di atas bukit kecil. Lalu Sakura turun dari motornya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Nona, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura tetap dan menjawab dan berjalan. Pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura memilih duduk di bangku taman yang berada di tempat itu.

"Nona, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura," jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, ya? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Tidak perlu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Baik, baik. Aku pergi."

"Ya, lebih baik begitu," ujar Sakura dingin.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hei, tunggu..." panggilnya lirih. Pemuda berambut emo itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih, kau sudah membawaku pergi. Maaf, tadi aku membentakmu," ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, tidak masalah," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tidak akan bunuh diri, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Enak saja, aku masih ingin hidup."

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kau yakin ingin di sini sendiri?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sasuke pun pergi. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Malam semakin larut, membuat Sakura tertidur di tempat itu.

Pagi harinya...

Burung berkicau dan matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, membuat gadis pink itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa aneh pada tempat di mana ia berada.

"Hooaahh... Di mana aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Wow, indah sekali pemandangannya."

Melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya membuat Sakura lupa akan kejadian semalam. Setelah ia merasa sedikit lebih baik, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Tit tit tit tit...

Nada SMS berbunyi dari ponsel Sakura. SMS itu datang dari Kakashi. Sakura membacanya.

_From: Kakashi_

_Message: Sakura, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu, tapi kau selalu tidak ada. Aku tahu kau menghindar. Sakura, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Besok aku tunggu kau di café favorit kita pukul 7 malam. Aku harap kau datang..._

Sakura pun datang menemui Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Sakura, terimakasih kau mau datang."

"Sudahlah, jangan basa-basi. Waktuku tak banyak."

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap ibuku padamu. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Tapi sungguh Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ucap Kakashi. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakashi...' batin Sakura. 'Tapi cinta kita tak direstui. Aku harus melepaskanmu...'

"Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai di sini," ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi kaget.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, Kakashi."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Kita saling mencintai, iya 'kan?"

"Tidak, kau harus pikir sekali lagi. Perbedaan umur kita terlalu jauh. Ibumu menginginkan kau cepat menikah, tapi bukan denganku. Karena terlalu lama jika kau menungguku.

"Sakura, aku mau menunggumu. Satu, dua, tiga, atau beberapa tahun lagi pun, aku rela menunggumu untuk menikah denganku," ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi memelas dan penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa," ujar Sakura tegas lalu melepaskan tangan Kakashi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kakashi menyusul Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat seisi café memperhatikan mereka.

"Sakura, jangan pergi dariku. Kumohon...!" pinta Kakashi.

Sakura melepas pelukan Kakashi dan kembali berjalan.

"Maaf. Kau harus melupakanku, Kakashi," ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia pun pergi dan kali ini Kakashi tak mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Kata-kata Sakura terasa bagai pisau yang menghunjam hatinya.

"Sakura, jangan pergi...!" teriak Kakashi, namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sebenarnya hati Sakura sangat sakit berkata seperti itu pada Kakashi.

'Aku tidak menyangka kau bersikap seperti itu. Kau memutuskan cinta kita. Aku kecewa padamu, Sakura,' batin Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura. Dalam diam Kakashi mengingat kenangannya bersama Sakura, waktu pertama kali bertemu dan saat mereka menjalin hubungan.

Flashback ON.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura terjadi karena perkenalan mereka di sebuah acara pelepasan mahasiswa di salah satu universitas yang ada di Tokyo. Kakashi adalah salah satu dari mahasiswa di sana. Sakura datang ke acara itu untuk menghadiri wisuda aniki dari sahabatnya, Ino.

"Semoga saja aku berkenalan dengan mahasiswa ganteng," ucap gadis berusia lima belas tahun bernama Sakura itu genit.

"Ya, semoga saja," jawab Ino cuek.

"Pokoknya aku harus tampil keren...!" ucap Sakura pede.

"Sakura, kenapa sih kau lebih suka cowok yang umurnya lebih tua darimu?"

"Emm... Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku dimanja oleh ayahku. Karena itu, aku ingin mendapat sosok pria seperti ayahku. Hehehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kau ini...!" Ino pun ikut tertawa.

"Niisan, selamat ya, kau berhasil menjadi seorang sarjana!" Ino memberi selamat pada aniki-nya.

"Arigato. Aku senang kalian datang! Oh ya, kenalkan, ini temanku, Kakashi. Kakashi, kenalkan ini adikku, Ino, dan temannya, Sakura."

"Hai, aku Kakashi." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya pada kedua gadis itu. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Mata onyx itu bertemu dengan mata emerald indah milik Sakura dan merasakan panah-panah asmara telah menancap ke dalam hatinya. Kakashi jatuh cinta pada Sakura, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sakura pun merasa terpesona pada lelaki berambut perak itu. Baginya, Kakashi adalah pria yang ia cari. Tampan, pintar, dan dewasa tentunya. Setelah berkenalan, berlanjut dengan bertukar nomor telepon. Tiap hari Kakashi menelepon Sakura, bahkan bisa sampai berjam-jam. Seringnya bertemu membuat benih-benih cinta semakin bersemi di antara mereka. Ia selalu ingat kesetiaan Sakura. Setia menemaninya dari awal berkarir hingga ia menjadi orang yang mapan dan setia dalam suka maupun duka.

Kakashi ingat kencan pertama mereka di sebuah air terjun yang ada di tengah hutan. Di tempat itu Sakura merasakan ciuman pertamanya bersama Kakashi. Sakura salting saat dicium Kakashi. Kakashi tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Iih... Kakashi, kau genit...!" ucap Sakura manja.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Emm... Apa kau mau mengajariku hal lain...?" tantang Sakura. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu memeluk Sakura sangat erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura..." bisiknya di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Kakashi. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kakashi dan berkata, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi..."

"Apa buktinya kau mencintaiku?"

"Anything for you..." jawab Sakura sensual.

Kakashi menuntun Sakura berbaring disebuah batu besar di tepi air terjun. Sakura menurut pada kekasihnya itu. Ia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan Kakashi lakukan.

Kakashi memulai aksinya. Dimulai dari mencium punggung tangan Sakura, menyusuri lengan Sakura sampai ke bahunya lalu ke leher jenjangnya dan menciptakan kissmark di sana-sini. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Sakura. Tangannya yang lihai membuka bra Sakura, lalu meremas-remas, memilin dan menekan puting Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terbawa suasana, secara refleks ia langsung membuka bajunya. Kini Sakura bertelanjang dada, membuat wajah Kakashi memerah. Tangan Sakura menarik kepala Kakashi ke buah dadanya. Kakashi mencium, menghisap, dan menggigit puting Sakura yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Aaahh... Ssshhhh... Aahhh..."

Desahannya membuat Kakashi semakin bersemangat melakukan aktivitasnya. Sakura sangat menikmati perlakuan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" ajak Sakura. Ajakan Sakura membuat wajah Kakashi menjadi semakin memerah.

" Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura menggoda. Lalu ia melepaskan celananya. Kini Sakura telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sakura berlari ke air terjun dan bergaya sensual, membuatnya terlihat sexy. Kakashi tergoda melihatnya. Ia pun ikut membuka semua pakaiannya dan menyusul Sakura ke air.

Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Dan kembali membuat kissmark di leher Sakura. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas dan menekan-nekan puting Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya menggesek-gesek vaginanya Sakura. Perlakuan Kakashi membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Aaahhh... Sssshhhhhh... Aaaaaaaahhh."

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Kakashi, membuat Kakashi menatapnya kesal.

"Ayo kejar aku sampai dapat, ahahaha..." Tantang Sakura lalu berenang.

"Awas ya, akan kukejar kau sampai dapat," ucap Kakashi lalu mengejarnya.

Kakashi berhasil mendapatkan Sakura dan mereka berpelukan di air. Dada Kakashi menempel erat pada punggung putih Sakura. Jemari Kakashi yang kembali bermain di dada Sakura membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan keras. Bibir Kakashi menggigiti kecil tengkuk Sakura, membuatnya dipenuhi kissmark. Lalu pria berambut perak itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

"Ke mana pun kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu, my pinky girl," bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kejar aku lagi!" Dengan itu, Sakura berlari menuju air terjun. Setelah melewati air terjun yang indah itu, Sakura menuju sebuah gua kecil di belakangnya.

"Ck, gadisku nakal sekali. Sepertinya perlu sedikit diberi hukuman," gumam Kakashi sambil menggaruk dagunya. Ia pun mengikuti Sakura ke gua kecil itu.

Setelah sampai, ia melihat Sakura sedang menciprat-cipratkan air terjun itu dengan wajah layaknya anak kecil. Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan kembali memeluknya sebelum meraih kedua pipi Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajah Sakura dan menciumi pipinya. Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah memerah. Bibir Kakashi menjelajahi wajah Sakura mulai dari pelipis, pipi, telinga, dan semakin turun sampai ke lehernya. Setelah itu Kakashi mencium, menjilat, menggigit puting Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk membuat gadis itu takluk dan merebahkannya di tanah.

Kakashi terus melanjutkan aksinya sementara Sakura meremas rambut perak Kakashi yang basah.

"Oh my god... Kakashi..." desah Sakura pelan.

Kakashi semakin berani menurunkan bibirnya pada perut Sakura. Ia memutarkan lidahnya di pusar Sakura. Dengan gaya menggoda ia menjilati setiap senti kulit putih Sakura sampai menuju pada bagian kewanitaan Sakura. Lidahnya yang terlatih menekan klitoris Sakura dan menghisapnya.

"Ohhh.... Ka-Kakashi...!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan setiap desahan dan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semua perlakuan Kakashi membuatnya serasa terbang di awan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari lorong kewanitaannya.

"K.. Kakashi...! A-aku...!" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, cairan kental Sakura menyembur dalam mulut Kakashi. Kakashi menelan semua cairan itu sampai habis dan bahkan terus menjilat lorong itu walaupun sudah tak ada cairan yang keluar. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kau manis, Sakura..."

Sakura tak menjawab. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena baru saja mencapai klimaksnya. Kakashi mencium kening Sakura lembut.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan, Sakura...?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Anything for you..." ucap Sakura lembut.

Lalu Kakashi memegang kejantanannya dan mulai memasukannya ke lorong kewanitaan Sakura, pelan namun pasti.

"Aaw... Sakit..." Rintih Sakura. Kakashi mengusap rambut pink Sakura yang basah.

"Tenang sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kakashi menenangkan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit sedikit bibirnya.

Kakashi memulai aksinya. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, awalnya pelan tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat. Pinggul Sakura ikut bergerak, pertanda ia menikmati permainan yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Kakashi. Kejantanan Kakashi yang bergesekan dengan dinding vagina Sakura menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa dan spektakuler. Mereka belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tangan Kakashi pun ikut bermain. Tangannya yang kekar meremas-remas payudara Sakura. Desahan dan erangan pun menggema di dalam gua kecil itu.

Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk keluar dari kejantanannya yang masih menancap di dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Kakashi menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, dan keluarlah lahar hangat berwarna putih itu dari kejantanan Kakashi, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Kakashi tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu hamil."

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat dia berbaring. Ia langsung memeluk Kakashi dan menciumi lehernya dan menggigit bahu Kakashi. "Aku kedinginan," ujar Sakura seperti anak kecil yang sedang demam.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja," ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap punggung Sakura dan menggendongnya, membawa gadis bermata emerald itu pergi. Mereka memakai pakaiannya masing-masing. Seteleh selesai, Sakura memeluk Kakashi dan berkata, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kau membuatku bahagia."

Kakashi mengusap lembut bibir mungil Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan menjawab, "Ya, aku juga bahagia bersamamu."

Flashback OFF.

Kakashi pulang dari café dalam keadaan mabuk. Semenjak diputuskan Sakura, hidup Kakashi menjadi kacau. Sering pulang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk-mabukan.

"Sa... Saku...raaa... Kembalilah...!" ucap Kakashi yang telah menenggak beberapa botol minuman keras. Ia terduduk lunglai di salah satu sofa rumahnya pagi itu. Wajah dan penampilannya tampak acak-acakan.

"Kakashi, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya Ibunya yang merasa prihatin melihat keadaan Kakashi.

"Sampai Sakura kembali padaku..." ucap Kakashi. Matanya tampak merah. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya. Ia pun bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan ibunya. Tiap hari, setelah ia pulang pagi, ia akan tertidur hanya untuk pergi lagi pada malam harinya.

Setiap hari Kakashi bersikap dingin terhadap ibunya. Ibunya tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Kakashi. Hal itu membuat ibunya tersadar hanyalah Sakura lah wanita yang bisa menyadarkan Kakashi. Dan Sakura adalah kebahagiaan Kakashi. Ia berinisiatif mendatangi Sakura untuk memintanya kembali pada Kakashi.

"Sakura..." panggil wanita paruh baya itu.

"I... Ibu..." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh Ibu bicara sebentar?"

Sakura merasa heran dengan kedatangan ibunda mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ibu minta maaf atas sikap Ibu yang dulu. Sakura, maukah kau kembali pada Kakashi?" pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu memintaku kembali pada Kakashi?"

"Karena hidup Kakashi menjadi kacau tanpamu. Dia sering mabuk-mabukan dan pulang pagi. Dan Ibu sadar hanya kaulah seorang yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu."

"Lalu bagaiamana keadaannya sekarang, Bu?"

"Ikutlah dengan Ibu. Kau harus melihat sendiri dan bujuklah dia agar dia mau berubah."

"Baiklah."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke rumah Ibunya dan Kakashi untuk menemui Kakashi yang sedang tidur. Setelah sampai di kamar Kakashi, Sakura terpaku melihat keadaan Kakashi. Ia tidur terlentang dengan kemeja yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka. Seprainya berantakan dan kusut. Begitupun barang-barang di kamar itu tampak berantakan. Sakura menyadari di antara barang-barang itu tergeletak fotonya bersama Kakashi.

"Kakashi...?" ujar Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah lihat 'kan keadaan Kakashi yang sekarang?" ucap Ibunya yang juga ikut menangis.

Sakura mendekati Kakashi yang sedang tertidur dan mengusap rambut peraknya. Usapan itu membuat Kakashi perlahan membuka matanya. Ia memegang tangan yang sedang mengusap rambutnya itu. Sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sakura...?" ucapnya tak percaya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan erat Kakashi.

"Kakashi..."

"Sakura, jangan pergi lagi dariku." Kakashi mendekap erat tubuh Sakura sampai membuatnya sesak napas, lalu mencium kening Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi... Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus berubah."

Ibu Kakashi tersenyum melihat anaknya yang akhirnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama senyum itu hilang dari wajah tampannya. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan tersenyum.

"Kau bau sekali. Sudah berapa lama sih tidak mandi? Mandi dulu sana..."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum malu.

"Iya, aku mandi dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya menggoda. (author ketawa mesum)

"Uuh... Enak saja!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya Kakashi pergi ke kamar mandinya, sedangkan Sakura membereskan kamar Kakashi yang berantakan.

"Sakura, Kakashi merepotkanmu ya?" tanya Ibu Kakashi yang membawakan minuman untuk Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," timpal Sakura yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang Kakashi.

"Ini, minum dulu. Kau pasti capek."

"Terimakasih." Sakura pun meminum minuman yang dibawakan Ibu Kakashi.

Kakashi muncul dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan handuk kecil yang disampirkan di lehernya.

"Ah, Kakashi sudah kembali. Ibu berpikir bagaimana kalau kalian menikah saja?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sakura pun tersedak dan hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya. Kakashi juga ikut kaget.

"Me-menikah?"

The End (?)

A/N: Huwaaaa... Fic yang gaje. Abis gak tahu sih endingnya harus gimana! *ditimpuk daleman ama readers*

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: KakaSaku

Warning: OOC, lime/lemon eksplisit, gaje, abal, Read n Review, plis. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. No flame!

A/N: Kyahahaa... Akhirnya bisa juga apdet chap 2. Aku seneng banget di review oleh teman-teman. Gomen kelamaan *Plaaak*

Aku bales review-nya dibawah. ^^

**My Pinky Girl**

**By**

**Chima Kawaii Hatake**

-Flash back chapter 1-

"_Apa?" tanya Sakura kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya. _

_Kakashi pun ikut kaget._

"_Me-menikah?"_

-Flashback off-

"Iya, menikah. Kalian mau, 'kan?" tanya ibunda Kakashi penuh harap.

"Tapi Bu... Sakura 'kan..."

"Iya, Ibu tahu. Sakura masih sekolah. Kakashi, lebih baik cepat pakai pakaianmu," perintah ibunda Kakashi yang memotong ucapan Kakashi. Kakashi pergi ke ruangan lain untuk memakai pakaiannya. Sementara itu Sakura hanya terdiam memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Sakura, kau mau 'kan menikah dengan Kakashi?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap rambut pink Sakura. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ibunda Kakashi, Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Begini saja. Kau menikah sambil tetap sekolah. Tenang Sakura, Ibu tidak akan memaksa kau untuk cepat mempunyai anak."

Sakura masih berpikir cukup lama dan akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, aku mau."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Ibunda Kakashi tersenyum lega. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kakashi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bu, sudahlah. Jangan paksa Sakura. Ibu 'kan tahu keadaan Sakura yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menikah secepat ini."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan menikah dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi ini terlalu cepat untuknya."

"Kau tidak mau 'kan, Sakura diambil orang lain?" bisik Ibu Kakashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura. Kakashi terdiam sejenak lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Kakashi menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, kau serius 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum indah yang menampakkan giginya yang indah dan rapi.

Kakashi membalas senyuman Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Kakashi menjatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura ke atas spring bed empuk miliknya. Ia menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Aww... Berat..." keluh Sakura yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Maaf ya, Sayang..."

Mata onyx itu menatap mata emerald sang gadis yang memancarkan binar-binar cinta. Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, mencium dan menyapu setiap inci permukaan bibir Sakura. Tangannya pun bermain di atas dada Sakura yang masih memakai baju, meraba-raba dan meremas-remas buah dada Sakura yang menonjol indah.

"Mmmph..." desah Sakura di tengah aktifitasnya dengan Kakashi.

Ceklek!

Ibunda Kakashi datang dan memergoki kedua insan itu sedang bercumbu. Melihat adegan yang sedang dilakukan anak dan calon menantunya membuat ia tersipu malu.

"Kakashi... Sakura... Makan siang sudah siap," ujarnya gugup.

Kakashi melepaskan ciuman dan menghentikan tangannya yang sedang bergrilya di atas dada Sakura. Sakura membenarkan posisinya setelah tubuh mungilnya ditindih oleh badan kekar Kakshi. Kakashi salah tingkah dan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, sedangkan Sakura membelakangi Kakashi dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

Di hari pernikahan Kakashi dan Sakura yang dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan dirahasiakan, mereka hanya mengundang kerabat dekat dan sahabat dari kedua mempelai. Semua tersenyum lega setelah acara sakral itu dilaksanakan.

Malam pertama...

Sakura yang sangat kelelahan itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang sudah dihiasi oleh bunga mawar putih.

"Haaah... Capek sekali!" gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Kakashi yang sedang membuka baju pengantinnya menghampiri Sakura yang sudah sah menjadi isterinya.

"Sayang, jangan tidur dulu. Kita 'kan belum..." pinta Kakashi yang mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Nanti saja, hari ini aku sangat capek." Sakura malah membelakangi Kakashi.

'Tapi... ini 'kan malam yang spesial...' batin Kakashi. Ia kecewa karena Sakura tidak memberi 'jatah' di malam pertamanya.

Pagi harinya...

Tok tok tok tok...

Kakashi terbangun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Sakura masih tidur memakai gaun pengatinnya. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi! Kakashi, Ibu sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian."

"Pagi juga, Bu. Kejutan apa?"

"Nanti Ibu beritahu. Cepat kalian siap-siap. Ibu tunggu di bawah."

"Baiklah." Kakashi membangunkan Sakura dengan menciumi leher jenjangnya. Sakura langsung terbangun karena merasa geli. Sakura tersenyum melihat Kakashi di sampingnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai-sampai kau lupa padaku."

"Hehe... Gomen, semalam aku kecapekan."

"Ya. Aku mandi dulu karena Ibu sudah menunggu." Kakashi membuka bajunya, bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Eh? Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Oh iya, Ibu menyiapkan surprise untuk kita."

"Kalau begitu aku mandi duluan ya." Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi mendahului Kakashi. Kakashi menyusul Sakura dan menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ibunda Kakashi membawa anak dan menantunya ke sebuah bangunan indah yang mempunyai halaman cukup luas beralaskan rumput hijau ditemani tanaman hias dan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Ditambah tempat penyimpanan kendaraan yang bisa menampung dua mobil di dalamnya.

"Rumah?" ucap Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Rumah ini untuk kalian, hadiah dari Ibu."

Kakashi dan Sakura memeluk Ibundanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ibu pulang dulu. Barang-barang kalian akan Ibu kirimkan nanti."

Kakashi dan Sakura melihat-lihat rumah barunya. Rumah mungil yang berisi perabotan mewah dan lengkap terdiri dari dua kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi di dalamnya. Dapur bersih ditambah meja makan segi empat yang terbuat dari marmer serta alat-alat rumah tangga lainnya. Pohon bonsai menghiasi ruang tamu menambah kesan indah rumah tersebut.

Sakura membuka lemari es yang ada di dapur. Gadis pink itu memakan es batu kecil berbentuk kotak.

"Emm... Segarnya."

"Sakura, aku juga mau es batunya."

Sakura menyodorkan es batu yang diambilnya dari freezer. Kakashi mendekati Sakura dengan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya dari mulutmu saja."

Kakashi mencium Sakura, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, menekan lidahnya dan merasakan sensasi dingin itu. Kakashi menelan air es yang mencair dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura membalas ciuman Kakashi, ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Kakashi dan menekan lidahnya.

'Semakin pintar rupanya,' batin Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil pasokan nafas. Laki-laki berambut perak itu membuka bajunya dan baju terusan yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura dibaringkan di atas meja makan. Kini Sakura hanya memakai bra dan underwear. Kakashi menciumi leher jenjang Sakura. Hidungnya yang seksi mencium wangi parfum aroma flower bouquet dari tubuh Sakura. Sang suami membuka bra yang dipakai sang isteri dengan mulutnya. Ia melumat setiap senti buah dada sebelah kanan dengan lidahnya yang masih terasa dingin, menghisap dan menggigit pelan putingnya sementara tangan kanan Kakashi memijat buah dada sebelah kiri, mencubit dan menekan putingnya. Sakura mendesah hebat ketika tangan kiri sang suami menyusup ke dalam underwear-nya, mengelus-elus kewanitannya.

"Aaaahhh... Sa-sayang..."

Kakashi puas mendengar desahan merdu dari bibir Sakura, membuat ia bersemangat melakukan tahap selanjutnya. Kakashi membuka underwear Sakura. lidahnya semakin turun menyusuri perut sampai pada sumber kenikmatan milik Sakura yang sudah basah sedari dari karena klimaks. Sakura menggigit bibir tipisnya karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Kakashi menjilati cairan kental yang keluar dari sumber Sakura sampai habis.

Permainan tidak sampai di situ. Laki-laki berambut perak itu membuka celananya, mengeluarkan benda miliknya yang sudah menegang. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke lorong Sakura yang sangat indah nan menggoda. Perlahan-lahan Kakashi menggerakan pinggunlnya untuk memasuki cinta terdalam Sakura. Gerakan Kakashi semakin cepat. Desahan dan erangan seksi dari bibir Sakura pun tak tertahan. "Ooohh... Sa-sayang... Lebih dalam..."

Kakashi pun tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Aaah... my... pinky... girl..."

Meja makan itu mempermudah Kakashi melakukan aksinya karena tinggi meja itu sepantar dengan pinggul Kakashi. Tangan Sakura tak bisa menggapai Kakashi karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Sekian lama bergulat dengan suaminya, Sakura merasakan dirinya akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mendorong Kakashi dari tubuhnya. Cairan kental itu kembali menyembur dari lorong Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat fenomena alam di depannya langsung memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia kembali menjilati sumber kenikmatan itu. Setelah puas, Kakashi memoleskan bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif pada cairan yang masih tersisa di lorong Sakura. Kakashi kembali beraksi, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya selama sepuluh menit. Cairan itu menjadi seperti pelumas yang memudahkan permainannya bersama Sakura. Kakashi merasakan dirinya akan klimaks. Segera saja ia melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sakura. Cairan putih itu menyembur ke lantai. Kakashi sangat kelelahan. Saking lelahnya, ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bermandikan peluh. Ia tersenyum puas atas pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukannya. Sakura tersenyum, memegang pipi Kakashi yang basah dan menciumnya. Mereka tertidur di atas meja makan sampai sore.

Sakura terbangun perlahan-lahan. Gadis bermata emerald itu membuka matanya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya untuk memunguti pakaiannya.

Ting tong ting tong...

"Kakashi, bangun! Ada yang datang!" ucap Sakura panik sambil memakai pakaiannya. Kakashi pun terbangun tapi masih menutup matanya. Ia malah menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kakashi.

"Hei... jangan bercanda! Cepat bangun dan pakai pakaianmu!"

Kakashi membuka matanya. "Ya, sayang. Aku sudah bangun. Kiss dulu ya. Sebentaaar saja..." pinta Kakashi manja. Bukannya mendapat ciuman manis, tapi malah mendapat deathglare dari Sakura. Secepat kilat, Kakashi langsung melepaskan Sakura.

"Hehehe...." Kakashi nyengir kuda.

Sakura yang telah selesai berpakaian berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang.

"Nyonya, ini barang-barang dari Ibu Hatake."

"Simpan saja di kamarku," pinta Sakura, lalu berjalan menunjukkan kamarnya.

Laki-laki pengantar barang itu mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Terimakasih banyak," tutur Sakura ramah kemudian memberikan uang tips.

"Terimakasih kembali," jawab laki-laki itu lalu pergi. Kakashi yang sudah berpakaian mendatangi Sakura.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Tadi orang suruhan Ibu. Dia mengantar barang-barang kita."

"Oooh..." jawab Kakashi singkat. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak wajar.

"Me-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan yang tadi?" ajaknya menggoda.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Aku masih capek!" tolak Sakura.

Kakashi menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar. Sakura berontak namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Kakashi.

Babak kedua 'pun dimulai.

Hari pertama Kakashi dan Sakura menjalani kehidupannya sebagai sepasang suami isteri, Kakashi yang membuatkan sarapan. Karena Sakura yang belum bisa memasak.

"Sakura... Sarapan sudah siap," teriak Kakashi yang sudah memasak nasi goreng andalannya.

Sakura datang menghampiri Kakashi dan langsung menyantap masakan suaminya.

"Enak sekali masakanmu. Tiap hari kau yang masak ya."

"Seharusnya kau yang memasak untukku."

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku harus belajar memasak dulu."

"Benar ya. Aku tunggu masakanmu." Ucap Kakashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura untuk melumat sebutir nasi yang menempel di ujung bibir Sakura. Rona merah pipi Sakura terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Sakura, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Setelah itu aku pergi ke Suna selama dua hari, ada pekerjaan di sana."

"Apa? Pergi ke Suna selama dua hari! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin?" tanya Sakura murung.

"Gomen, aku lupa. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

"Baiklah. Kau cepat pulang ya, aku tidak mau terlalu lama di rumah sendiri."

Kini Sakura hanya sendiri di rumah barunya. Sakura menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang isteri sekaligus sebagai seorang pelajar SMA kelas XII. Selama Kakashi pergi Sakura memanfaatkan waktunya untuk belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah. Karena seumur hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengurus rumah apalagi memasak. Semua kebutuhannya diurus oleh pembantu.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut emo memakai kaos oblong, celana panjang, sepatu sport warna putih menghampiri gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Selamat pagi. Maaf kau siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau Sakura 'kan?"

"Iya, aku Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa padaku. Aku pengendara motor yang pernah kau hentikan motornya secara tiba-tiba."

"Hahaha... Iya ya aku ingat."

"Kau baru pindah ya?"

"Begitulah. Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu. Sasuke rumahmu di mana?"

"Itu rumahku." Sasuke menunjuk rumah besar berlantai dua yang ada di sebelah rumah Sakura.

"Oh." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Sebelum kejadian malam itu, Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura. Ia bertemu dengan Sakura di pantai saat Sakura sedang berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Banyak foto-foto Sakura yang didapatnya secara diam-diam. Sasuke tidak sempat mengajaknya berkenalan, karena ia kehilangan jejak.

Pada saat kejadian malam itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah gadis pujaan hatinya. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura namun hasilnya nihil.

'Tuhan terimakasih, karena kau telah mempertemukan aku dengannya.' Batin Sasuke sambil mencium salah satu foto Sakura. setiap hari Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari balkon kamarnya. Mengamati tingkah laku pujaan hatinya.

Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah Sakura, seorang laki-laki berambut perak turun dari mobil tersebut.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?' batinnya gundah.

Sakura menyambut kedatangan Kakashi dengan pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan Sakura dibalas oleh Kakashi. Mereka melepaskan hasrat dan kerinduan yang terpendam. Saat Kakashi akan mencium Sakura, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

'Ting tong ting tong'

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang itu.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku dan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajak Sasuke. Matanya memantau ke dalam rumah Sakura untuk mencari tahu laki-laki berambut perak yang ada di rumah Sakura.

"Ok. Aku akan datang. Jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan. Jaa ne."

Sampai Sakura menutup pintu, mata Sasuke tetap tertuju pada rumah Sakura. Setelah Sasuke pulang, Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah, menyiapkan makan untuk suaminya yang baru pulang dari luar kota. Sakura meminta izin pada Kakashi tentang Sasuke yang mengajaknya makan malam. Dengan berat hati, Kakashi memberi izin pada Sakura.

Saat-saat yang ditunggu Sasuke telah tiba. Pujaan hatinya telah datang. Walaupun Sakura hanya memakai pakaian biasa, namun Sasuke tetap senang. Sebenarnya ia mengharapkan Sakura memakai gaun yang indah dan berdandan cantik untuknya, karena ini adalah momen penting bagi Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Silahkan masuk."

"Arigato. Rumahmu sepi sekali?" ujar Sakura sambil lirik sana lirik sini. Tanpa ia sadari, Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Kak Itachi sedang pergi, jadi aku sendiri di rumah."

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke meja makan yang sudah disiapkannya, yang dihiasi lilin dan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Kakashi mengendap-endap di balik kursi rumah Sasuke. Ia cemburu melihat isterinya bersama pria lain. Namun Kakashi mencoba bersabar dan menahan amarahnya. Selesai makan, Sasuke menunjukkan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dinding kamar Sasuke dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Sakura dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Sasuke, ini..." ucap Sakura tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Iya, ini kau, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku."

Kemudian Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya karena bibir Sasuke akan mendarat di bibirnya. Emosi Kakashi meledak saat Sasuke akan mencium Sakura.

"LEPASKAN ISTERIKU!"

Teriakan Kakashi membuat Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. Kakashi mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dan akan mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kakashi, jangan...!" cegah Sakura. Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Kakashi tidak jadi memukul Sasuke, kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

"Aku suami Sakura. Jangan pernah kau dekati Sakura lagi!" ancam Kakashi. Tangannya memegang tangan Sakura dan membawanya pulang.

"Kakashi, kau jangan salah paham. Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Sakura berkata dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Tapi kenapa kau diam saat pemuda itu akan menciummu? Aku yakin jika aku tidak datang pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih!"

"Aku sendiri kaget... Kakashi, aku mohon percayalah padaku!" pinta Sakura memelas. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Kakashi, namun Kakashi melepaskannya.

Sikap Kakashi menjadi dingin sejak kejadian itu. Tidak mau bicara dengan Sakura. Setiap Sakura memasak, tak pernah dimakannya. Kakashi menganggap Sakura seperti tidak ada. Sakura memohon-mohon pada Kakashi sampai terjatuh, tapi tetap tidak diperdulikan olehnya. Sasuke melihat kejadian itu dari balkon rumahnya. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus iba. Walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura, tapi ia merelakannya. Melihat Sakura bahagia saja, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sasuke berinisatif untuk menemui Kakashi. Saat Kakashi sedang mencuci mobil, Sasuke datang menemuinya.

"Kakashi, aku minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Kakashi menoleh pada seseorang yang bicara itu. Ia tak menjawab dan tetap meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Kakashi, tolong jangan siksa Sakura seperti itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Aku kecewa pada Sakura dan aku benci padamu."

"Oke, kau boleh membenciku karena aku memang bersalah. Asal kau tahu, Sakura sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura. Hanya karena perasaan kecewa yang mendalam membuat Kakashi sulit untuk mengendalikan sikapnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sumringah.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu. Kau mau 'kan memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga minta maaf. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan aku tidak tahan lama-lama bersikap dingin padamu."

Sakura memeluk Kakashi dan tak ingin jauh dari Kakashi.

FIN

Saatnya bales review!

Aya-na Rifa'i: Terimakasih sudah review! Maaf kelamaan update.

Hikari Uchiha Hatake: Terimakasih sudah review! Maaf kelamaan update.

Li Chylee: Chy, thanks banget, my best tomodachi! Wkwkwkwkwk... Sedih banget deh kita mau pisah dan jarang ketemu. Don't forget me, ok?

Ran Uchiha: Terimakasih sudah review! Maaf kelamaan update.

: Terimakasih bilang fic saya keren banget, membuat saya semangat bikin sekuelnya. Hehehe...

sava kaladze: Ya, Sakura mau tuh dinikahin sama Kakashi. Sebenarnya waktu saya bikin ending menggantung karena saya masih bingung endingnya bagaiamana dan peran Sasuke nantinya. *plak*

violetness: Terimakasih sudah review! Membuat saya semangat membuat sekuelnya.

Miss hakuba: Terimakasih sudah review! Maaf kelamaan update.

Haruchi Nigiyama: Terimakasih! *datritadi makasih mulu* Hehehe... Ni udah update. Sekarang Sasuke udah nggak jadi tukang ojek lagi kok.

Shinrei Azurancia: makasih sudah review. Maaf di chap 2 ini gak bisa bikin lemon SasuSaku. Kan Saku-nya jadi isteri Kaka.

Ryuku S.A.J: Saya tersanjung kakak request + bilang fic saya keren. Maaf ya kalau lemon yang sekarang kurang memuaskan. *bugh*

Sora caleido bin uzumaki-chan: Terimakasih bilang fic saya keren. *berbunga-bunga*

Uchiha Sakura97: Wah, saya seneng bgt fic saya di-fave. *high jump*

Awan Hitam: Kakak, terimakasih atas dukungannya. Oh ya, fic kakak yang judulnya Dua Sisi Wajah kapan di-update? Saya tunggu lho.

Hyouru: Maaf ya sepertinya saya belum bisa membuat lemon implicit untuk saat ini. Tapi mungkin lain kali akan saya usahakan.

Akhir kata review pliisssssssss…


End file.
